Bienaventuranzas de un mal día
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente. ―Estoy seguro que sí. Pero te di una multa, deja que yo invite― Su mano se desliza lentamente a la mía, y la punta de sus dedos se pasean por la parte posterior de la mano en lo que yo sé es una caricia. Levanto la vista hacia él de nuevo, para encontrarme con sus ojos. Veo la mirada que me está dando y me gusta.


**Si su hija sufre y llora, es por una autora de yaoi, señora.**

**Naruto no es mio. Gracias a Jebus.**

-o-

_Solo les diré, que si son de libido débil **NO LEER**._

**_Sumamente Dirty. _**

_Adaptación de una historia corta de Jourdan Lane y tiene por titulo la Multa..._

_Agradecimientos a mi hermana, y a StarlightRain, gracias amore, por ti fue que pude por fin subir este relato que tenía medio año estacionado en mi pd._

* * *

** I**

El día había sido una mierda. Una horrorosa, pintoresca y verdadera mierda.

Es el típico día en el que te levantas con la idea de que todo marchará bien; hasta que tu reloj de alarma se daña mandando el pensamiento alentador a la basura, al igual que a cinco largos años de una intachable puntualidad laboral. Así que, con solo 15 minutos tarde llegué a la oficina, tan ajetreado, levemente sudado, que no me percaté que había dejado mi maletín en casa. Volví a por ella, siendo atrapado por la marea de autos, el torrente de tantos, que como yo, se habían levantado con algo más que el pie izquierdo. Llegué, de nuevo, tropezando con un tonto que manchó un poco mi camisa impecable, haciendo que llegara una hora tarde a una reunión de la que yo debía de encargarme. ¡Una jodida hora tarde a mi propia reunión! ¡Una reunión que yo mismo había insistido en realizar!

Luego el departamento de artes decide perder mi trabajo de presentación, cuando los encontraron eran los que había desechado hace más de un mes, esto hizo que improvisara, cabreando a mi jefe y pidiendo (exigiendo) que terminara en un día el trabajo de una semana, haciendo que me quedara hasta muy entrada la noche.

Trato de trabajar durante el almuerzo y ordeno comida de un restaurante que queda a dos cuadras de distancia, solo para conseguir una alfombra de setas al final del plato.

Soy extremadamente alérgico a las setas, y después del día que he tenido, no sé por qué aun me sorprende. Mi epi-epen, el cual dejé en la oficina para emergencia, ahora no se encontraba dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios, además tengo que hacer un dúo con Benadryl, esperando que aun no haya ingerido una seta. Esperé, casi aburrido que mi respiración cambiara, que mi garganta se cerrara, para que por fin este día de mierda se diera por terminado, pero no ocurrió. Sin embargo, había tomado el anti alérgico, el cual me provoca un jodido sueño con el que no puedo casi mantener mis ojos abiertos. Oh sí, eso hace maravillas para ser capaz de llegar a ideas creativas y altos niveles de concentración.

Me las arreglo para sacar juntas algunas ideas de mierda pero no soy capaz de salir de la oficina hasta las siete y media. Por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es encontrar algo decente para comer, ir a casa y tener una buena y relajante ducha antes de caer colapsado en la cama. En mi prisa por llegar a casa, no presto atención a mi forma de conducir, ni a correr a través de las luces rojas. Estaba amarillo cuando me acerqué y probablemente podría haber parado, pero no lo hice.

Unos momentos más tarde, rojo y unas deslumbrantes luces azules están danzando excitadas en mi retrovisor interior. _Seguro, por qué no_, pensé. Encaja bastante en mi día. Tengo mi licencia y mi carnet de aseguradora a punto y esperando, así que solo respiro profundo. Hasta que el oficial finalmente viene hacia mi ventana, estoy más que jodido. Pero cuando él recogió mi información, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar. Mirar. Y mirar.

Mi fastidio se fue porque el hombre que estaba ante mi– Oficial Naruto Uzumaki, grabado en su placa– es el jodido semental más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Él sería un golpe duro a mi auto estima si yo no estuviera tan bueno como él, y no tuviera el ego que me cargaba.

Mi mirada se arrastra bajando por su cuerpo notando un pecho que, incluso en el uniforme, estaba desgarrador. Sus caderas delgadas parecen tener una perfecta 'V'. Me lo imagino desnudo por unos segundos y hay algo raro en mi respiración repentinamente. Mis ojos entonces se fijan en el largo bulto que hay en sus pantalones. Me imagino cómo debe ser su pene al desnudo y estoy completamente perdido. Mi miembro palpita y duele, está atrapado con mi cuerpo y quiero únicamente liberarlo de su prisión. Trago saliva y chupo mis labios, mi respiración va cada vez más rápido. Luego escucho que me llama por mi apellido.

― ¿Señor Uchiha?

Respondo únicamente diciendo ―Sasuke ―mi primer nombre.

A continuación, se ríe. ―Sí, ya lo sé, señor. ¿Ha bebido algo esta noche?

Miro hacia él; viendo su pelo color rubio arena, sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa un tanto pícara. La única cosa que viene a mi mente es como me encantaría tener una bebida hecha de él. Le daría un trago largo y duro.

Sinceramente, quiero tener su pene en mi boca, y proporcionarle montones y montones de corridas hasta embriagarme. Dios, me pregunto hasta que punto "maravilla" sus labios pueden llegar a verse y sentirse mientras se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta mi propio pene.

Su voz rápidamente me saca de mis pensamientos, de nuevo. ―Sr. Uchiha, ¿ha consumido algo de alcohol esta tarde?

Mis próximos pensamientos son sobre consumir cada centímetro cuadrado de este semental. Pero finalmente, pensando que este es un policía parado enfrente de mí y no cualquiera que vaya a conseguir follar, intento empujar atrás mis deseos por él– al final hasta que me vaya a casa y pueda bombear mi desvergüenza, con él en mi memoria. Le miro, de alguna forma intentando mantener un poco la compostura. ―No, no he bebido nada. Solo he tenido un mal día.

El sonríe. ―Sí, me lo imagino y supongo que no soy exactamente a quien quieres ver.

―Se sorprendería ―respondo sin pensar.

Él para de escribir en su libreta y por un momento me mira. Para entonces solo quiero desaparecer; pero él solo ríe y agita su cabeza. ― ¿Sabe por qué le he parado, Sr. Uchiha?

Yo asiento y cambio de postura en mi asiento, tratando de aliviar el dolor de mi aparato todavía dolorosamente duro que se niega a bajar. ―Sí, me pase la luz. No voy a negar eso.

Asiente con la cabeza y sigue escribiendo otra vez y yo mirando que está ocupado con lo que creo es una advertencia, dejo mis ojos caer por su cuerpo por última vez. Mis ojos dibujan inadvertidamente el bulto en sus pantalones.

Humedezco mis labios e intento crear una idea en mi mente de cómo debe saber, cuando él toca mi hombro. Me devuelve las tarjetas, junto con la hoja de papel. ―Por favor, trate de ser más cuidadoso, Sr. Uchiha.

Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente en aceptación. ―Lo haré.

Me sonríe de nuevo y gimo interiormente, mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia su coche patrulla. Ajusto mi espejo retrovisor para ver como su redondo, apretado culo, me toma el pelo mientras camina. Solo sé que hay dos globos redondos perfectos de musculo y que nunca voy a ser un privilegiado, deje escapar un profundo suspiro. Se sube a su coche y por fin miro hacia el papel. No es una advertencia, como yo esperaba, sino una multa. _Genial__‒__Jodidamente genial._

Me salí a la calle al ver como el coche patrulla desaparecía de mi vista. A pocos kilómetros por la carretera entré en un pequeño restaurante que frecuento. Mi apartamento está a solo un par de manzanas de distancia pero no me gusta cocinar para mí. Entro y me siento, navego a través de un aburrido menú. Nada realmente me atrae después del día que he tenido, pero finalmente llego a mi elección. La camarera apunta mi orden y luego se va a buscar el té.

Entierro mi cabeza en mis manos durante unos instantes, tratando de dejar que disminuya mi día de frustración.

Cuando por fin levanto la vista, sentado en la mesa de enfrente, me encuentro al oficial Uzumaki Naruto. Él sonríe y luego se levanta, se dirige hacia mi mesa. ―Bueno, hola, Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Imagínate verte aquí! _Rasca su nuca, con lo que yo noto algo de nerviosismo.

Yo no me puedo creer que él se acuerde de mi nombre de pila. Por otra parte, es un policía, me digo a mi mismo. Su trabajo en conjunto se basa en recordar los pequeños detalles como ese.

―Si ―le dije rotundamente, recordando que él solo me dio una multa.

― ¿Quieres algo de compañía? ―pregunta.

―Claro, siéntate.

Se sienta y me ofrece su mano ―Soy Naruto.

Me da la mano brevemente y asiento con la cabeza. ―Lo sé.

Sus ojos me barren y juro que casi se siente como si me estuviera tocando. ― ¿Quieres contarme tu mal día?

Me encojo de hombros y pienso, _**¿por qué no? **_

Le hablo de mi maravilloso día, ríe, y parece que le caigo bien. Continuamos nuestra conversación ligera a medida que comemos y cuando hemos terminado, la camarera deja la cuenta sobre el borde de la mesa. Las cogemos a la vez y las manos de Naruto se ponen sobre las mías. Mi respiración se detiene al igual que el tiempo parece haberse detenido también.

―Ya lo tengo ―digo, mi voz no suena como tal.

Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente. ―Estoy seguro que sí. Pero te di una multa, deja que yo invite― Su mano se desliza lentamente a la mía, y la punta de sus dedos se pasean por la parte posterior de la mano en lo que yo sé es una caricia. Levanto la vista hacia él de nuevo, para encontrarme con sus ojos. Veo la mirada que me está dando y me gusta. Me muerdo el labio.

―Yo vivo a solo un par de manzanas de aquí, si te interesa―le digo en voz baja.

―Más que interesado ―dice, su voz goteando con el deseo― Yo conozco tu dirección.

Me levanto de la mesa y no puedo creer que este realmente interesado.

―Entonces, paga la cuenta, voy a estar esperando. ―Salgo sonriente, en dirección a mi coche, tratando de no correr. Mi pene ya se está poniendo duro otra vez ante el conocimiento de que va a tener suerte esta noche.

Treinta minutos después de llegar a casa, tengo la sensación de que él no se va a aparecer. "solo mi mala suerte," murmuro en voz baja mientras cojo una cerveza de la nevera. Me dirijo hacia el sofá y me siento. Justo cuando voy a encender la TV, golpean a la puerta. Lanzo el mando a distancia hacia la mesa y voy a abrir la puerta. Yo trato de actuar como si no fuera gran cosa que mi policía semental este de pie delante de mí.

Doy un paso atrás lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar.

―Adelante.

Naruto atravesó la puerta y se extiende cerrando tras de sí y girando la cerradura.

― ¿Quieres una cerveza, Naruto? ―Pregunto por simple cordialidad. Con los demás a veces me falta, con él me sobra.

Niega con la cabeza. ―No, he venido aquí por una cosa y solo una cosa.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ―Juego, pero sin saber por qué.

Naruto da un paso adelante, caminando hacia mí, continuo retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la pared. ―Tú. ―susurra mientras desliza sus grandes manos a través de mis caderas. Él presiona con sus labios duro en los míos. Su beso es apasionado e intenso y se roba mi aliento. Se detiene y retrocede, solo lo suficiente para romper el beso.

―Estas tan jodidamente bueno, Sasuke. He estado duro desde que camine hasta tu ventana.

Pensé que solo era guapo, pero nadie me había puesto nunca tan caliente como Naruto me había puesto. No con solo su presencia.

Hago ejercicio regularmente, para tener un buen tono muscular, y acabo de conseguir un perfecto paquete de seis abdominales. Mi cabello negro y oscuros ojos, son generalmente las primeras cosas que la gente nota. ―Tú no estás mal, oficial ―le digo con una sonrisa. Estoy prácticamente temblando de anticipación.

Mientras el tira de mis caderas con fuerza contra la suya, deje que mis manos se desmadraran alrededor de su cintura, pero su cinturón y todas las herramientas de su oficio, están en medio e impiden hacer cualquier progreso. Mis manos se encuentran con la hebilla de su cinturón y al comenzar a deslizarlas, aleja mis manos. Toma su cinturón rápidamente y permite que se deslice con cuidado hacia el suelo. Me giro y dirijo hacia el dormitorio, pero él me detiene y me empuja contra la pared, solo que conmigo enfrentándola esta vez.

Su cuerpo cubre el mío mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi pecho y el otro alrededor de mi cadera, su mano se extiende hacia mi palpitante miembro. En lo que respecta a mí, siento su miembro duro y firme a lo largo de mi baja espalda. Su aliento caliente lo noto de repente en mi cuello y me empieza a morder la oreja.

―Yo deseo ―su lengua lamiendo una línea húmeda a lo largo del cuello y luego de vuelta a mi oído― enterrarme tan lejos en ti, para que lo saborees cuando me corra.

Estuve a punto de correrme allí. Que lengua tan jodidamente sucia. Puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro. Parece que somos exactamente de la misma altura, porque cada parte de nuestros cuerpos se funden justo en todos los lugares correctos.

Gime y se aleja de mí. Me doy la vuelta lentamente, temeroso de que haya cambiado de opinión, solo para verlo desabrochándose la camisa. Extiendo la mano y lo tomo por la camisa antes de que pueda despegarme, y tiro de él hacia el dormitorio. Enciendo la lámpara junto a la cama, con ganas de ver el cuerpo de mi semental, mi premio por resistir tan patético día. Se quita la camisa y la deja caer al suelo. No puedo apartar los ojos de su cuerpo.

Tiene un pecho que fue cortado y tallado por los mismos dioses. Súper cliché y muy real. Empiezo de nuevo la búsqueda del grueso tesoro que desaparece en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Extiendo la mano, pasando mis dedos a través de su pecho, ligeramente, antes de darle un fuerte tirón. Doy un paso más y bajo la cabeza lamiendo el disco plano de su pezón izquierdo. Yo hago círculos con mi lengua alrededor de el varias veces y cuando se empieza a endurecer, empiezo a chuparlo en mi boca y morderlo ligeramente con mis dientes.

Maldice en voz baja.

Sigo con el asalto a su pezón y luego paso al otro, repitiendo la tortura una y otra vez. Sus manos bajan y desabrochan mi camisa, mientras continua besándome. Gimo y chupo su lengua mientras mis manos buscan rápidamente el cierre de sus pantalones.

Rápidamente me libera, empujando sus caderas, quitándose los pantalones, pero dejando los calzoncillos.

Mi mano se encuentra ese bulto duro que mis ojos se habían encontrado hace minutos. Pero lo que yo siento al acariciarlo me hace cortar su beso y mirar hacia abajo mientras saco sus bóxer lejos de su cuerpo. Tiene que ser por lo menos diez centímetros más grande que una lata de cerveza. Trago saliva y giro hacia atrás los ojos.

Él sonríe y empuja mis pantalones y calzoncillos hasta mis caderas. Se moja los labios y se ríe. ― ¿No vas a retroceder ahora, no es así?

Rápidamente sacudo la cabeza. ―No, Nunca he tenido uno tan grande en cualquier lugar y menos dentro de mí.

Se inclina y me tira contra él.

―Está bien, voy a ser amable.

Luego me hace un guiño. ―Primeramente. Te voy a follar hasta que veas las estrellas.

Sus palabras van directamente a mi libido que palpita y abraza el latido de mi corazón. Tiro los pantalones torpemente hasta mis tobillos. Se recuesta en la cama, tirando de mí contra él. Me acuesto encima, rozando su pecho sobre mi pecho liso y las puntas de mis pezones se electrizan. Me di cuenta entonces de que nuestros cuerpos, las partes despiertas, se presionan entre sí.

Muevo mis caderas, frotando mi miembro una y otra vez sobre el suyo. Sé que por mucho que quiera disfrutar de esto, no durara mucho tiempo. Dejo que mis piernas caigan de lado, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. El aprieta mis caderas con fuerza contra la suya y sonríe.

― ¿Sasuke?

Alzo las cejas al uso casual de mi nombre. ― ¿Qué?

―No hay prisa ―dice en voz baja― Estoy fuera de servicio por la noche.

Lo miro un momento antes de que realmente entienda lo que está diciendo.

En lugar de responderle con palabras, me tumbo encima de él y empiezo a trazar sus labios con la lengua. Él jadea.

Nuestras lenguas bailan juntas y no puedo dejar de chuparla. Me encanta su sabor y lo guardo en mi memoria. Pronto me muevo hacia abajo con besos pequeños y dejo que mi lengua lama a lo largo de su garganta. Él se estremece debajo de mí y no puedo dejar de reír.

Sus manos encuentran mi virilidad de nuevo, pero parecen estar descansando ahí, como si solo quisieran tocarme. Mi lengua lame estomago abajo, siguiendo cada musculo cortado y definido y me encanta sentir la exquisita textura de su piel contra mi lengua. Cuando paso a su ombligo, caigo dentro de él.

Sus caderas se arquean contra mí y su pene está empapando mi pecho con su lubricante natural. Levanto mis ojos a mirarlo y él me la devuelve, intensamente. Yo dejo que mi lengua deje un rastro hacia abajo, manteniendo contacto visual con él y empiezo a lamer el nie. El olor almizclado del sudor es casi vertiginoso. Con una mano, alejo su instrumento de mí. Lamo y acaricio cada centímetro cuadrado de sus bolas y cuando extiende sus piernas aún más, para darme acceso a su agujero fruncido, suspiro roncamente. Empujo sus piernas hacia atrás hasta fomentar el lamer de arriba abajo su grieta, enterrando mi lengua en su agujero en cada pasada y él comienza a maldecir.

―Mierda si, chupa mi jodido culo.

Yo escupo en su agujero que está prácticamente guiñándome un ojo y me burlo de él con mi lengua y dedo índice. Sus caderas comienzan a empujar hacia mi dedo, tratando de obtener más de mi atención. Puedo insertar un segundo dedo y se queja en voz alta.

―! Mierda!

Me encanta oírle gemir y me encanta más tener a este policía a mi merced. Retiro mis dedos y luego miro hacia él, sonriendo.

Él mira hacia abajo rápidamente. ― ¿Por qué te detienes?

Me encojo de hombros. ―No puedo poner toda mi atención en un solo lugar.

Me muevo hacia su monstruosa pieza de carne que está en realidad goteando como un grifo. Comienzo a lamer desde la base, siempre tan lentamente hacia arriba la longitud del miembro. Su dulce-salada esencia es divina y para el momento en que llego a la gruesa cabeza de zeta, estoy prácticamente temblando, con ganas de tratar de tomar tanto de él como sea posible. Rápidamente deslizo mi lengua bajo su glande y luego sonrió cuando él gime como un cachorro perdido. ―Oh, sí, ¿te gusta?

Él asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, ruedo mi lengua en un círculo completo alrededor de su pene, y luego poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, lo siento estirando mis labios y yo gimiendo. Su olor, su sabor, los gemidos y los gritos de su boca, y la sensación de su "pequeño, Naruto" son suficientes para correrme.

―Date la vuelta ―dice, pero tan apresurado que no entiendo.

Yo deslizo su hombría fuera de mi boca y le miro. Gime y me mira. ―Date la vuelta y déjame probarte.

El corazón me da un vuelco mientras doy vuelta, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y descansando mí pene directamente sobre su cara. En silencio, agradezco a dios que soy yo el que está encima de él, solo sabía que si el apretaba su _cosita _en mi garganta, me ahogaría. Tomo su monstruo de nuevo en mi boca lentamente mientras comienza lamer y chuparme. Su lengua raspa a lo largo de la piel sensible y él se dispone jugar con mi agujero en compañía de sus dedos. Mis caderas se arquean al instante y en el segundo siguiente, se está tragando mi pene. Empieza a chuparme, su lengua se arremolina alrededor de mi hombría. Mientras sus labios acarician mi herramienta. Sus dedos se hunden dentro de mí y grito.

― No quiero correrme todavía.

―Solo sigue tu trabajo y deja que yo me preocupe por hacer que te corras. ―gruñó.

Yo suspiro enojado y excitado y tomo la cabeza de su pene de nuevo en mi boca y acaricio su saco con una mano, apretándolo y estirándolo mientras trato de tomar todo lo que pueda de él. Empiezo a chuparlo con abandono mientras se folla mi culo con los dedos y me chupa entero. Siento el familiar endurecimiento y trato de rechazarlo, rompiendo en sudor. Trato de concentrarme en su pedazo de carne en mi boca y prestarle toda mi atención, pero es inútil.

Cuanta más atención pongo a su pene, más difícil él me lo pone. Yo grito cuando él encuentra mi próstata y lo masajea mientras me traga entero...

―! ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy a correr! ―Le grito.

Gruñe cuando disparo mi carga, echando tiro tras tiro de mi esperma caliente por su garganta. El continúa chupando a través de mi excesivamente sensibilizada virilidad que permanece dura. Nunca había hecho eso antes.

Él me nalguea, yo lo miró ceñudo. ―Levántate y acuéstate en la cama.

Mi cuerpo todavía está temblando por el orgasmo y ahora sé que él va a clavar ese pene de caballo en mí. Mi pene apunta hacia arriba, al techo, mientras me tiendo de espaldas como si no me hubiera corrido aun. En lugar de solo levantarme las piernas y clavarme, él se coloca sobre mí y comienza a besarme. Mi mente se tambalea ante la sensación de su pecho apretado al mío.

Toma mis manos y las eleva por encima de mi cabeza, y luego se mueve hacia arriba, siento besos a lo largo de la parte inferior de un brazo.

Su boca sigue mi pecho acabando en mi pezón derecho lamiéndolo y luego lo pellizca duro con los dientes. Estuve a punto de gritar por el doloroso-placer. Se ríe y lo hace de nuevo.

―Te gusto eso, ¿verdad?

―Mierda, si ―le digo justo mientras lo hace de nuevo― ¡Oh!

Me quede allí retorciéndome mientras su boca me asaltaba tan deliciosamente. Él me mira y después de un tiempo pregunta ―Tienes lubricante, ¿no?

Yo asiento con la cabeza alcanzando el cajón superior de la cómoda, sacando un rollo de preservativos y un frasco de lubricante. No estoy tan nervioso como antes, tal vez porque ha sido tan suave en los últimos minutos.

Levanta una ceja hacia los preservativos pero rasga uno. Él abre el paquete y rueda hacia abajo sobre su polla y me pregunto cómo se las arregló para ajustarlo bien. Levanta mis piernas sobre sus hombros y pone una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano. Lo unta sobre su eje y luego mi agujero. Desliza un dedo dentro de mí, probándome y después de unos minutos, me tiene estirado con cuatro jodidos dedos. Para ese momento yo solo quería que me empalara.

Se mueve en la cama y se acerca a mí. Su cabeza de hongo está descansando sobre mi agujero y trato de relajarme.

―Solo mirarme y relájate ―dice.

Le miro a los ojos y sonríe. ―Eso es todo.

La cabeza ya está deslizándose lentamente dentro de mí y me estiro hacia arriba pasando mis manos por su pecho. Unos momentos más tarde, se siente como si me estuviera partiendo en dos, pero trato de no tensarme. Me duele y se siente como si mi interior estuviera en llamas. Él espera pacientemente y me acaricia las mejillas y noto como se desvanece el dolor, él da un empuje duro, deslizándose todo el camino dentro. El dolor está ahí de nuevo, pero es solo pasajero. Naruto me sonríe de nuevo. ―Tienes el culo más jodidamente apretado.

Solo puedo sonreír pensando que con un pene como el suyo, todo es bastante apretado. Mueve sus caderas ligeramente, sacando solo un poco y luego presionando hacia adentro de nuevo, de repente todo está bien en el mundo. Empujo mi cadera hacia él y pellizco duro sus pezones. Le miro, como intentando decir _Vamos, ¡fóllame!_

Lo saca de nuevo y golpea su miembro profundo contra mí y yo jadeo por aire. Naruto se movió más arriba incluso en la cama, y soltó mis piernas. Las deslizo hacia abajo y las envuelvo alrededor de su cintura mientras él me penetraba. Él estaba arando mi interior con movimientos largos y profundos y no podía hacer nada más que jadear. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, mucho de Naruto. Él de repente salió de mí, arranco el condón y yo no tuve oportunidad de objetar antes de que él enterrara su monstruo de nuevo, profundamente en mí. Grité ante el dolor repentino de él saliéndose y empujándose tan rápido, pero me descubrí disfrutando de cada pedacito de su instrumento en el camino.

Él se inclinó y deslizó sus brazos detrás de mis rodillas, empujando hacia adelante, trayendo mis rodillas hacia arriba, hacia mis hombros, abriéndome aún más. Se inclinó hacia delante y mordisqueo mi oreja.

―Me encanta la forma en que tus nalgas me besan.

Quiero estirarme entre nosotros y acariciar mi jodido pene, pero su cuerpo presiona tan fuertemente el mío, que no puedo. Niega con la cabeza. ―No tocar. Yo te hare correrte, ¿recuerdas?

De repente movió su cadera y en el siguiente empuje golpeo directo en mi sitio.

― ¡Oh mierda!

Él golpea sus caderas contra mí y todo lo que puedo sentir es el eléctrico masaje que su pene está dando a mi próstata y sus bolsas palmeando fuertemente contra mis nalgas.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Tú culo se pone cada vez más apretado! ―El gruñó.

Quiero más. ― ¡Más fuerte! ¡Fállame duro!

Se le arruga la frente y de repente golpea mi culo tan fuerte que no voy a ser capaz de caminar durante un buen tiempo. Sudor gotea de su frente cayendo sobre mi mejilla. Me inclino y comienzo a lamerle el labio superior. Lo chupo dentro de mi boca y él me besa salvajemente. Yo chupo su lengua dentro de mi boca y gimo cuando sus movimientos son más rápidos e incluso más fuertes, él me está poseyendo ferozmente ahora. Yo siento el dolor en mis bajos de nuevo y estoy tan jodidamente cerca. Yo incluso ni me toqué y él está a punto de hacer que me corra, de nuevo. Yo jadeando y gimiendo y él pronto, rápido y genial, siguió. Los sonidos que provienen de mi apartamento pueden probablemente ser escuchados en todo el edificio, pero no me importa. Lo siento expandiéndose y creciendo en mí y con el siguiente golpe, mi interior está apretándose alrededor de él, agarrándole con avidez mientras se mete dentro y fuera. Yo grito y prácticamente aulló mientras chorreo mi carga entre nosotros y él no detiene sus pulsaciones.

― ¡Joder! ¡Oh sí! Voy a... ¡arrgg!

En un largo gruñido vació su carga dentro de mí y sigue fallándome mientras sus fluidos me lubricaban aún más. Es como si él no pudiera parar. Debió hacerlo siete u ocho veces antes de que finalmente me mirara, con los ojos vidriosos. Dejó caer mis piernas y se derrumbó sobre mí, aun estando en mi interior.

Acarició mi cuello y suspiro. ―Este tiene que ser el mejor polvo que he tenido.

Pienso en ello por un momento y me encojo de hombros.

― No me preguntes a mí. Mi pareja más o menos tiene ese título.

Naruto se ríe. ―Tienes novio, ¿eh?

Asiento con la cabeza. ―Sí, llevamos juntos cinco años.

―Oh ―dice en voz baja― ¿Cuándo va a llegar a casa?

Vuelvo la cabeza para mirar el reloj. ―Creo que llegó a casa hace unos veinte minutos.

Naruto me mira y sonríe, sus ojos azules brillan. ― ¿No estás enojado?

― ¿Por qué? ―Pregunto.

― ¿Por lo de la multa? ―Dice con cautela.

Niego con la cabeza. ― ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Cumpliste mi fantasía. Solo no me di cuenta de que incluso me diste una multa real.― dije, besándole suavemente, como solíamos hacerlo.

―Tienes que dejar de pasarte esa luz. ―Él se ríe.

―Lo sé, ―digo en voz baja― Pero si todas las multas serán como estas...

Naruto ríe a pecho abierto. Yo, solo un poco.

* * *

_Espero que hayan comprendido que son pareja y todo, todo era una fantasía..._

_Tenía un errorsillo y ya lo arregle..._

_¿Comentarios? Yo se que si... _


End file.
